Another Apology?
by SimonSeville19
Summary: *Sequel to 'Apology Accepted'* Eleanor has raised her daughter into a fine young girl. But what adventures will happen on Madison's birthday that shake the foundation of her family life? Finally complete! Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, the timeline has skipped ahead a few years. I'm not going to review much more than that. I do not own the chipmunks or etc. **

**Another Apology?**

**Chapter 1**

An alarm clock went off as the young teenager rolled herself out of bed. She slammed her hand down on the top of the alarm clock. She stuck her head out from under the covers and sighed. She sat up and stretched, her red pajamas hung off her loosely. She brushed a lock of her highlighted hair out of her face and headed to the closet, she grabbed her clothes for the day. She pulled out light green socks, a pair of red Capri sweatpants, a dark green t-shirt with a decent sized 'M' sewn in red in the middle, and a faded red baseball cap. Smiling to herself she quickly pulled her long hair into two ponytails and let them dangle on her shoulders, she looked in the mirror, and her blue eyes stared back at her. He mother said it was the one thing that her father left for her. She sighed as she heard her mother call from downstairs.

"She's going to drive me nuts… WHY did it have to be today that I turn thirteen?" She asked herself, she looked at her bed and saw her stuffed tiger, Fernando; he had arrived to her as a present of two years ago from someone. The envelope and letter were simply signed 'A'. She didn't understand it but her mother cried when they arrived. Her mom cried a lot. It often made her sad, but she never cried. She pulled herself from her thoughts and headed downstairs. The smells of breakfast hit her immediately.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've made your favorite." Her mother turned around, her green dress and white apron covered in flour and dough. She laughed at her mother. "Now Madison Elizabeth Miller, don't you go laughing at me or you won't get breakfast." She scolded her.

"Sorry mom" She said, sinking into her seat. She caught her reflection in the glass, something seemed off. She smiled and cocked her hat to the side; she smiled and looked back up to see her mother staring at her. "What now?" She asked her mom jokingly. Her mom smiled and jumped when the phone rang.

"Maddie, get that for me would you?" Her mom asked, flipping the pancakes that were cooking on the stove. Maddie sighed and slipped from her seat, walking over to the phone she picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Miller residence, Madison speaking." She said in her politest voice she could muster.

"Well Maddie, happy birthday." Came the voice on the end.

"Thank you Uncle Simon." Madison said, she twirled the phone cord with her finger and leaned against the wall.

"I have reason to celebrate, you ARE my only niece… and you ARE turning thirteen today. It's a big day. Now sweetheart, can I speak to Eleanor?" He asked, Madison noted the tone of concern in his voice.

"Of course, love you Uncle Simon. Mom, Uncle Simon wants to talk to you, it sounds important." Madison said, Eleanor wiped off her hands and walked over picking up the phone.

"Hi Simon, what's the problem?" She asked. Madison heard Simon speak on the other end of the line and her mother gasp. "No… where?" She held the phone closer to her head and listened incredulously. "He can't be here, no. It's impossible, the police declared him gone. He's been missing for… well, you know. Why would he be back in..." She stopped talking and turned, looking straight at Madison with shocked eyes. "Simon… I know why he's here. Keep me posted if he visits you. Ok… ok… alright, bye." She returned the phone to the receiver. Madison saw the tears forming in her mother's eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked. Eleanor began to cry.

"I'm not going to tell you, it's not fair for you to be brought into this." Eleanor said, Madison walked over and hugged her mother, not fully understanding her. She didn't want to worsen the situation either way.

Eleanor wiped her tears and returned to her cooking, she served Madison her pancakes which she barely touched. Madison pulled herself from her breakfast as the doorbell rang. Her mother looked up and got out of her seat, but Madison was already at the door. She opened it and her mother grabbed her arm, she pulled her away from the door and stepped into the doorway.

"Hey there El." Came an unfamiliar from the other side of the door. Madison tried to get around her mom to see who it was, but was only pushed back.

"Why are you here?" She asked. A laugh came from outside.

"You obviously have forgotten about fourteen years ago." The stranger said. "I've done some thinking and I've matured. I've been through a lot of things and I just want to say that I'm ready."

"You should have been ready thirteen years ago, no… fourteen like you said. You should have been ready the day of the road trip." Her mom spat.

"Mom, who is it?" Madison asked her voice so soft and small.

"That's her isn't it? Eleanor, I have a right to see her." The stranger called. Madison pried the door out of her mother's grasp and swung it wide open; she stuck her head out and looked at the stranger. He wore a tattered black leather jacket and a faded red baseball cap, blue jeans that had seen better days… but the most disturbing thing that drew her attention was the yellow 'A' sewn into his shirt. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him, into his big blue eyes.

"Well… those eyes." Said the stranger. Madison's mother began tearing up. Madison turned to see tears start down her face.

"Mommy, please don't cry." Madison told her.

"Eleanor, don't cry. Everything's better, I'm back and ready." The stranger said to her. Madison's mother glared at him angrily.

"Alvin, you shut up right now!" She cried, she turned and headed in the other room. Alvin looked down at Maddie and smiled. Madison recognized the smile, it was the same on she had when she was going to do something mischievous. Madison looked at him more curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked, she adjusted her cap, a habit she had to signify she was nervous. Alvin chuckled and knelt down on one knee, looking her in the eye.

"One look in my eyes should tell you the answer to that question." Said Alvin. Madison's eyes went wide as she was hit with realization.

"A…Alvin… Alvin Seville, why did it not click?" She asked herself. "Alvin Seville, one of the most famous singers and songwriters… you just vanished one day. Off of the face of the planet. But… YOU'RE my father?" She asked incredulously. Alvin smiled again.

"I'm going to guess that your mother told you I was dead?" Alvin asked her. Madison nodded.

"But, why now… why when I'm thirteen, all grown up?" She asked him. "Where were you when I was young, learning to walk. Learning to talk, being bounced from aunt to aunt because my mom had to work two jobs to support us?" Alvin looked away from her.

"I'll tell you, in time. But first, I need to do something that I should have done a long time ago." He said as he stood up. He walked through the house to find Eleanor curled up in a ball crying on her couch. "Eleanor?" Alvin asked, Eleanor sat up and turned to him, she wiped her tears.

"What do you want?" she spat at him.

"Eleanor, I've come here today to do something I should have done thirteen long years ago. Eleanor sat up and looked at him. Alvin walked over to her and got down on one knee. "Eleanor Miller, will you, first off. Take me back, and second off… Will you marry me?" He asked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, opening it. Madison's heart stopped when she saw the diamond ring.

"Alvin… I won't marry you." Alvin and Madison both sighed. Alvin looked at Madison confused and then looked back at Eleanor. "Not yet, you've been gone for fourteen years. You've got a lot of apologizing to do this time." She said. "I will however, agree to take you back. But you have to earn trust and everything again." She asked. To Madison, the room started to spin. She started wobbling and fell into Alvin's arms before blacking out.

**A/N: Ah! Whadda twist! LOL, ok… so tell me guys, do you like it, do you hate it? Let me know, read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I love how this story is going. I don't know about you guys, but seeing Alvin as a deadbeat is a change of pace lol.**

**Another Apology?**

**Chapter 2**

Madison's eyes fluttered as she looked up at the ceiling. Her mother was leaning beside her, stroking her hair. "What happened?" She asked her. Her mom smiled at her and patted her on top of the head.

"You passed out." Alvin said, Madison sat up and looked at him. He sat in his chair. "You got overwhelmed by everything that has gone on." He smiled at her gently.

"Oh yeah," She swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up. Her mother put her hands behind her back for support.

"Eleanor, let her stand on her own, she's fine." Alvin said, Eleanor shot a glare at him and he threw his hands up defensively. "Ellie, you're going to have to drop this whole anger thing, it's very depressing." Alvin told her. Eleanor's face softened and Madison looked at her mother curiously.

"Okay! That's it, you two tell me what happened here. First," She turned and pointed to Alvin. "You tell me where you've been for my whole life. And you," She said, pointing an accusing finger at her mother. "Tell me what you did that made him leave." Eleanor's eyes showed hurt. Madison sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at Alvin, waiting for him to start his story.

"Ellie, she looks like her aunt Brittany when she sits like that." Alvin told her. Eleanor rolled her eyes. Madison stared at him still, her eyes wanting to burn a hole through him. "Alright, where should I start?" he asked them.

"How about after you abandoned me?" Eleanor said angrily. Alvin tapped his finger on his chin and then nodded.

"That's not exactly the best part, but… I drove off into the sunset. I wanted to leave as much space in between you and I as possible so I could think. Unfortunately, by the time I had started thinking I ended up in a small town, just like ours actually. I began looking around, trying to find who I really was. But the sad reality is that one can't find oneself without the money to sustain yourself." Alvin told, Madison curled up on the couch and snuggled closer to her mother. Eleanor listened intently.

"I settled down in a cheap apartment, I got a job. I worked at a local mill that made auto parts. My fame ran out only a little while after I became a member of their society. But thirteen years was the amount of time I needed to buy a working automobile to get back home. It was a piece of junk and broke down about five miles out of town. So… that's how I got here." He told them, he clapped his hands together and sighed. "Not much of a life or a story."

"Wait," Eleanor looked at him with a confused look. Madison looked up into her mother's face. "Are you trying to tell me… that you went thirteen years without calling, texting, emailing, or any of that and you never just forgot about me and fell into another relationship?" She asked. Alvin nodded.

"I told you that I love you forever ago. I guess you didn't hear me well enough." He joked. Madison saw tears forming in her eyes. Madison reached up to wipe the tears away but her mother stopped her.

"Maddie, I'm not sad." Eleanor told her. Madison looked at her confused, and then realized that her mother was crying tears of joy. Alvin stood and walked over to her.

"Eleanor, I still love you, I never stopped loving you. I still have that picture we took together on one of our first dates." He told her, he pulled a tattered wallet out of his pocket and showed her the only untarnished photo in it. In the photo, she was sitting in his lap and she had her arms around his neck kissing him. More tears came as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Madison didn't know what to think of the moment. She looked at her parents, a picture she had never thought she'd see, her mother being held by her father. She felt tears run down her face. Alvin saw this and reached his arm out, pulling her into the hug. Maddie smiled.

"Dad?" She asked, the word felt weird as it rolled off of her tongue, she mentally said the word several times. Alvin looked down at her. "Dad, would you mind taking mom out shopping? I'm sure there are some things she still needs for my birthday party." Alvin nodded.

"Why don't you go get your jacket, I'll drop you off at your uncle Simon's, ok?" Alvin asked her, she nodded. He let both of them out of the hug and stood up; he scratched the back of his head. "Ellie, we're gonna have to take your car." He told her. Eleanor smiled and nodded. She stood up and grabbed her car keys. Alvin chuckled and caught them when she tossed them to him. "You've still got that cannon of an arm." He told her. Eleanor blushed. Madison pretended to gag and her parents glared at her angrily. She looked at the ground.

"I'm ready." She told them as she headed for the door. Alvin followed right behind her; he waited until everyone was buckled up and safe in the car and pulled out slowly. He winked back in the mirror at Maddie and then sped off down the road.

*********

Madison stood in front of her father while he had his hands on her shoulders. She reached up and rung the doorbell. The door swung open and her uncle Simon answered, he was wearing a blue dress shirt, blue dress pants and a navy blue tie. A look of shock covered his face when he looked at the two of them. "Alvin?" He asked. Maddie looked up at her father.

"You expected someone else to be dropping of Maddie?" He asked jokingly. Simon hugged Maddie and then hugged Alvin.

"Um… Maddie, your cousin Olivia is up in her room… why don't you go play with her and let your father and I talk?" Her uncle asked.

"Actually Si, we'll have to talk later. Ellie is in the car… waiting for me to come back so we can go shopping for Maddie's party." Alvin said, Madison slipped past her uncle and started up the stairs. She caught a gist of what was said between her father and uncle.

"You thought you'd just slip right back into her life and that would make everything better?" Simon asked Alvin.

"We'll talk LATER Si, I've got to go." He said, he turned and walked back to the car. Simon sighed and shut the door; Maddie hung over the railing of the stairs and looked down at him.

"He proposed to my mommy you know?" Madison asked. Simon looked at her in shock.

"Proposed? With… like… a ring? What'd she say?" Simon asked, he seemed to be running out of breath with each question.

"Yes, but mom said not yet. She said something about earning her trust back. Uncle Simon… why did my dad leave?" She asked him. Simon bit his lip and Madison's aunt Brittany walked in, she wore a pink skirt, light blue shirt and pink jacket over it with a pink and black plaid tie.

"Your father left because he's the scum of the earth and can't think about anyone but himself. Ne left your mom before you were born and never had a second thought about it." She said, she put her hands on her hips. Simon shook his head and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Your father left because he wasn't yet capable of raising you. He was too immature and too unprepared." Simon told her. Madison thought about this for a moment as her aunt and uncle stared at her.

"I think I'm actually okay with him coming back into my life. I've missed out on having a father… all the kids at school have picked on me… so, it's good to have him." She said, Simon smiled and Brittany stormed off. Madison shrugged her shoulders and headed to her Cousin Olivia's room. She knocked at the door and heard the faint invitation to come inside. She poked her head in and looked around the room. It was super tidy, as always. There were several bookshelves filled with textbooks, several chemistry sets and a tank containing a few fish. Olivia was sitting at her desk writing stuff down. She wore a tight fitting blue tank top and lavender skirt. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a bun and her glasses hung loosely on her nose. She swiveled in her chair in just enough time to be tackled/hugged by Maddie.

"Oh my, hi Maddie!" She squealed. She shut the book that she had been writing in. "Why are you here?" She asked. Maddie giggled and ran her fingers through her younger cousin's hair.

"To come have fun with you, silly." She told her, she jumped onto the bed and smiled. "So, what have you been working on lately?" She asked. Olivia spent most of her time in her room, cooped up, doing experiments, solving equations… it all amazed Madison how smart she was compared to her. Maddie felt dumb when in class with her. Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing at the moment." She said, she sat beside Madison and looked at her. "So, what was my mother yelling about downstairs?" She asked. Madison sighed.

"My dad is back." Madison said, looking away from Olivia as she gasped.

"My dad said that Uncle Alvin was dead." She told her, she looked at Maddie.

"That's not the only thing… he wants to marry my mom." She told her. Olivia's eyes widened. Madison got off of her bed and walked around the room slowly. "He asked and she said no." Olivia saw the glint in Madison's eyes as a thought struck her.

"Maddie, what are you thinking?" Olivia asked her. Madison smiled really big this time.

"I'm going to get them together and married." She told Olivia.

**A/N: Well, Olivia's in on Maddie's plan… and now Maddie has a plan?! She's more like Alvin than we thought! Please tell me how you think it's going so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, keep the chapters rolling. I like where I'm going with the story and I'm liking the reviews. Keep the nice words coming guys!**

**Another Apology?**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia looked at Madison incredulously. "What do you mean you're going to get them to marry each other?" She asked her. Madison shook her head.

"That is the question I'm asking myself. There has to be something that I haven't thought of." Maddie said, she stood up at walked around her room. "Maybe I just need to spy on them. Maybe if I get them together I can have a little sibling!" She said happily. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Maddie, I don't think it's going to be that easy. Perhaps you should just take it slow… The way my mother talked about your dad… I don't think your mom will take him back that easily." Olivia pointed out; she took her glasses off and wiped them off on her shirt. After replacing them, Maddie went back over and sat down beside her.

"We have to get Jacen in on this." Madison told her. Olivia shook her head. Their cousin Jacen was too much of a recluse to join them in this. He definitely wouldn't, especially if they were going to be spying on someone in a public place.

Madison sighed and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in, it's open." Olivia said to the knock. Simon poked his head in and looked at the girls. Olivia smiled and Madison waved nonchalantly.

"Maddie, can I talk with you privately for a moment?" He asked her. She nodded and slipped off of the bed. She walked to the door slowly and followed Simon down the hall to his room. Simon opened the door and let her sit on his bed, he propped himself up against the wall and crossed his arms. "Maddie, I'm going to give you a job." Simon told her. Madison looked at him confused. "I want you and Olivia to go and spy on your mother and father. I need you to tell me if he's acting strange around her." Simon looked at Madison, he frown and she looked away from him. He must have seen the gleam in her eye that she always got when she was up to something.

"I can do that; I'll go brief Olivia on the mission." Madison joked. She hopped off his bed and ran back to Olivia's room. She opened the door and stuck her head in, smiling. Olivia looked at her strangely. "Things have worked out perfectly, your dad wants me to spy on them for him!" She squealed. Madison felt her phone buzz in her pocket and took it out, she flipped it up and looked that the message she received. It was from one of her guy friends at school, Thomas.

"_Hey, I just saw your mom at the mall, she walked into_

_A sports store, she was with some guy in a leather jacket."_

Madison smiled and texted him back a thank you message and shut her phone. "Well, we're going to the mall. Grab your coat and go get your dad and tell him he's gotta drive us." She told her. Olivia ran out of her room and Madison followed her. They almost tackled Simon and made him grab his keys. Simon agreed to drive them before they headed out the door.

************

Madison and Olivia hopped out of Simon's car and ran inside. Madison put her hand in front of Olivia, stopping her. "Act cool." She said, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked through the mall slowly. Olivia grabbed her by her arms and pulled her behind a potted plant. She stuck her finger to her lips indicating to shut up. Madison nodded and they looked over to see Alvin and Eleanor leaving a shop. Alvin was carrying several bags and Eleanor marched right along beside him happily. Madison had never seen her mother this happy before. She wondered momentarily if Alvin had slipped her a roofie or some other type of drug.

Olivia slapped Maddie in the arm and pointed to her parents. She looked up to see Alvin drop the bags gently and Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck. Madison's jaw dropped open as she saw her lean up as their lips connected. She saw him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in tight, she bent one leg into the air and pull out of the kiss. Madison saw that Alvin said something to her that she couldn't quite catch. Eleanor giggled and slapped his chest. Olivia pretended to gag. Madison shot her a glare quickly. Olivia shut up. "Maddie, it's like their teenagers again. Alvin and your mother have picked up right where they left off apparently. I think she might end up accepting his proposal without our help." She explained to her. Madison didn't listen to the last part of the explanation. She slipped out from behind the plant. She tried getting closer.

Olivia followed behind her quickly. They both stopped when they almost smacked into Alvin. Maddie's eyes went wide. Alvin smiled at her. "Go figure, spied on by my own daughter, she takes after me more than I though." He joked with Eleanor who giggled and blushed. Madison looked up at him angrily.

"What're you two doing?" Olivia asked, to relieve the tension. Alvin switched his attention to Olivia.

"You have got to be Simon's girl. The glasses gave it away; I'm going to guess Brittany's your mom? I could tell by the pink skirt." Alvin stated. Olivia scratched the back of her head, giggling and nodding. Madison snapped her fingers in front of Alvin.

"Don't avoid the question. You two are acting like you're on a date. What's going on?" She asked. Several passers-by had stopped to look at the scene. Alvin rolled his eyes and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Let me tell you something Maddie… you mom said yes." Alvin said. Olivia's eyes went wide with shock. It took Maddie a moment to connect what he was saying.

"Said yes to… Oh my god!" She screamed. Everyone in the mall turned to see the thirteen year old freaking out. The world began spinning again like earlier today. Though, this time, Maddie accepted the black out that followed.

**A/N: Alvin and Maddie just keep surprising me! And I'm the writer! Lol. Keep the nice words coming in please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be an extra long chapter because unfortunately this is going to be the final chapter. This will end happily. I'm just going to give that heads up to you guys.**

**Another Apology?**

**Chapter 4**

Madison felt her body being laid down on something soft. She opened her eyes to see the back of her couch; she rolled over and saw her mother and father sitting in a chair. Her mother had her arms wrapped around his neck and Alvin looked at Madison gently. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Eleanor got up and walked over to her. "How are you doing sweetheart?" She asked her. Her mom rubbed her back. Maddie rubbed her eyes and looked at the ring on Eleanor's left hand. She felt her stomach jump and do back flips.

"Mom, what happened to waiting?" She asked her. Alvin scowled at the remark and looked away from her.

"Well, Alvin… your father and I talked. He convinced me with a true argument. He simply asked me 'If Maddie is already thirteen and has waited for a father that long, why make her wait any longer?'" Her mother told her. Madison looked at her and then looked at her father. She felt a tickle on her cheek and then her mother wiped it off. She realized that she was crying, the realization that she would be having a true family kicked in. She held her arms out and her mom and dad hugged her tightly.

"So this is what it feels like?" She asked them. Eleanor nodded and Alvin smiled. They let go of each other and Eleanor nudged Alvin in the ribs. Alvin nodded and left the room, Eleanor quickly followed and Maddie sat on the couch. She picked up her cell phone, which had fallen out of her pocket, and proceeded to text every cousin she had, her friends and her possible soon-to-be boyfriend Thomas. She sent her own forward to all of them, she knew they'd respond immediately.

_My dad is back… he's now engaged to my_

_Mom and we're going to be a family for the_

_First time in my entire life."_

She smiled as she sent the text. The first one to text back was Olivia and she was not amazed. Madison blushed as she remembered that she was there. Jacen texted her next and was surprised. After getting a text from Thomas, she ignored all her other text messages and smiled. She read it and heard a soft thud and looked up. Her mother had dropped an empty plate she had been carrying and was now staring at her. "Mom, what's wrong?" She asked. Eleanor smiled as she saw Maddie look back at her phone happily, awaiting another text from Thomas.

"Nothing, it's just a change to see you so happy over a text message." Eleanor said as she picked up the plate.

"Well it's Thomas… I think he's going to ask me out today." She said, she sighed and leaned her head on her hand in the stereotypical teenager fashion. Her mother shook her head giggling.

"You look like me the first time I met Alvin. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Don't be like your mother though." Eleanor warned. Madison giggled and lightly slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Mom, do you even realize that if you hadn't been the way you were then I wouldn't be here?" Madison pointed out. Eleanor thought about it for a moment and then shook her head.

"You would have been here, but you'd be about seven or eight right now." Her mom joked. She looked at Madison for a moment. Maddie hadn't lost a lot of her baby fat yet; she looked only a little bit thinner than when she was her age. Madison was almost as active too. Madison, when she was in school, did track, soccer, softball, basketball and was even in the band. She played flute, guitar and keyboard. Eleanor loved the talent that Madison inherited from Alvin; she never told her how good her father was at anything. Just how much she missed him from time to time.

"Mom, when is the party, I mean. I know that it starts at three but what time is it?" Madison asked.

"Actually I was coming in here to ask you to help me get the food and stuff ready. It's one o'clock right now so we need to hustle." Her mom told her as she clapped her hands together. Madison shot a glance at her mother.

"You realize that means I only have two hours to pick out an outfit until Thomas arrives and you want me to help make food?" Madison asked her incredulously. Eleanor put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at her daughter. Madison laughed nervously. "Umm… can you call Aunt Brittany and have her bring Olivia over?" She asked. Eleanor smiled and nodded, she returned to the kitchen. Madison sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "This day could not get any more stressful. At least with Aunt Brittany coming over she can help me pick out an outfit to impress Thomas". She sighed as her mind drifted back to him. A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Maddie, get the door!" her mother called from the kitchen. Madison hopped off the couch and went to open the door. Before getting her hand fully wrapped around the handle, the door was flung open. Her Aunt Brittany marched right past her with an angry face. Madison looked outside and saw Olivia praying and kissing the ground. She cocked her eyebrows in confusion as Olivia got up and walked towards her.

"Olivia, why did your mom look like she was ready to punch babies?" Madison asked her. Olivia frowned and looked at her. She looked away and then back at her and chuckled.

"Well… umm… I kind of told her that your parents are engaged and she hit the speed of light to get here. I think she might be trying to kill one of them. I can't be sure, she was complaining about both of them and how they should "Know their place" or something. I zoned her out." Olivia gave her full report while polishing her glasses. Madison rolled her eyes and ran into the kitchen. Brittany simply stood and glared at Alvin, she had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her lips.

"Umm… Aunt Brittany, can you help me for a minute?" She asked, grabbing Brittany's arm and pulling her into the other room. Brittany looked at her gently, being removed from the room containing her x-factor. "Umm… Aunt Brittany, I need your help, there's this boy and…" Brittany looked at her sternly and Madison blushed. "Well, he's coming to the party and I want to dress and impress him. Can you help me pick out an outfit?" she asked. Brittany's eyes lit up. Madison had made this mistake once before. She asked Brittany to help her pick a skirt and for six hours became Brittany's personal Barbie doll. "I only have an hour so…" Brittany was up in Madison's room before she finished the sentence.

Madison ran into her room and Brittany sat on the bed. She had four articles of clothing in her hands. She handed them to her. "I think that will get his attention." Brittany said smiling. Madison looked at the combination. She didn't realize what was wrong with it until she noticed there wasn't a speck of red on the outfit. She frowned.

"There's no red in this." She pointed out

"Duh, no boy is going to like red. It's a male color. You have that whole tomboy thing going that Ellie did as a child, but you're trying to swoon this boy so you need to wear that." Brittany said, patting the clothing in her hand. Madison sighed and quickly changed into the green ensemble. She put on a small amount of makeup and hurried downstairs. The guests would be arriving any moment. She smiled when she came into the living room and it was decorated in red and green streamers. There were green and red balloons and the rest of the decorations matched. She saw her parents and ran to them. Alvin held his arms out and caught his daughter, he spun her around. She felt her arm extended as he pulled her into an almost waltz-like dance. She smiled at him.

The doorbell pulled the two out of the moment. Alvin went and took his place at the DJ table. She gave her dad the thumbs up and she opened the door. She saw her cousin Jacen standing beside her friend Thomas. She shook Jacen's hand and welcomed him in. She let him pass and wrapped her arms around Thomas's shoulders. She gave him a tight hug. He smiled at her. His green eyes stared into hers as he flipped his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "What's with the hug?" He asked her. She smiled. "I guess you already know what your gift is then?" She nodded and he hugged her tightly back. "So what do you say?" He asked her.

"What's this say?" She asked before she leaned up and kissed him. His eyes went wide but he pulled her into the hug and kissed her gently several times. _Oh my God! This is my first kiss… and It's with Thomas Miller, the head of the football team. How did I get this lucky?_ A cough from behind her pulled her out of her thoughts and they both looked up to see Eleanor staring at the two of them. Madison's cheeks turned five shades of red darker, but Thomas just chuckled. He took hold of her hand and led her inside. Her father had already started off with a slow song. He chuckled.

"How much did you pay him to play this?" Thomas asked her as he spun her in his arms. When she came back to him, she got close, laid her head on his shoulders and looked away from Thomas.

"I didn't she asked." She saw her parents sitting together and watching them. She smiled. The rest of the guests arrived quickly and together. Madison and Thomas danced slow and close together the entire night, no matter the song. Her mother stopped the music and made an announcement.

"If you all would like to take a quick break from dancing, Madison is going to be cutting the first piece of her cake soon and opening her presents." Her mother told them. Madison blushed as she hugged Thomas softly and went over to the middle table. Everyone watched her as she picked up the cake knife and cut the first slice. Everyone cheered and she giggled. She let everyone get some cake and sat down at the present table. She opened a few quickly from friends. She got some skirts and a few t-shirts that she'd probably never wear and a makeup kit from one of her girlfriends.

She opened her gift from her uncle Simon. It was a small crystal hung on a silver chain. "Emerald" She proclaimed, looking at Simon who smiled and nodded. She opened her present from her mother. It was a green Dell notebook. She squealed and hugged the box. She turned to thank her mom but she told her to turned around and open more. She opened a box of imported candies from her Aunt Brittany. Her uncle Theodore gave her a small recipe book and her Aunt Jeanette gave her an IPod. She looked at one final present that sat on the table. It was only marked with a small red, capital letter 'A'. She grabbed it and smiled at her father. She opened the envelope and looked inside. She pulled the papers out and looked at them. Her friends squealed and she looked at her dad. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because if you inherited your family voice then you're going to make millions." She smiled and finally read the papers again

_Dear Madison Miller,_

_On behalf of out company, Jet Records, we would like to extend an invitation to you to perform in front of a panel of judges in order to receive and negotiate a contract. You are being given your own record deal_

_Yours truly,_

_Jet Records._

Tears filled her eyes as she read the word. "We truly are a family.' She said out loud. Her father smiled at her and walked over to her. She jumped out of the seat and hugged him tightly. Alvin chuckled.

"I guess this means you've forgiven me for begin gone?" he asked her. She nodded and hugged him tightly again. He laughed again. "Another Apology Accepted." He said as he hugged her tightly.

**A/N: Yay! I enjoyed that. I loved writing it, reading it and listening to your guys' concerns and such. I love those reviews.**


End file.
